Emmy and Max's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog Sneak Preview
Transcript: * Dr. Facilier: Gentlemen. Enchanté. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. * Cynthia: Please to meet you. My name is Cynthia. I serve under Dr. Facilier. * Ursula: The Alpha Gang. * Zander: Imagine your worse nightmare... * Ed: Except you're wide awake! * Ursula: Oh, so Ursula! * Zander: Zantastic Zander! * Ed: Ed, I said. * Dr. Facilier: How y'all doin'? * Naveen: "Tarot readings, charms, potions. Dreams made real." (Exclaims in French) * Dr. Facilier: Were I a betting man, and I'm not, I stay away from games of chance... * Lawrence: Sire! * Dr. Facilier: I'd wager I'm in the company of visiting royalty. * Naveen: Lawrence. Lawrence. This remarkable gentleman has just read my palm. * Lawrence: Or this morning's newspaper. Sire, this chap is obviously a charlatan. I suggest we move on to a less... * Dr. Facilier: "Don't you disrespect me, little man! Don't you derogate or deride. You're in my world now, not your world, and I got friends on the other side." * Creatures: "He's got friends on the other side." * Dr. Facilier: That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, little parlor trick. Don't worry. "Sit down at my table, put your minds at ease. If you relax, it will enable me to do anything I please. I can read your future, I can change it round some, too. I look deep into your heart and soul," You do have a soul don't you, Lawrence? "Make your wildest dreams come true. I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried. And I got friends on the other side." * Creatures: "He's got friends on the other side." * The cards, the cards, the cards will tell the past, the present and the future, as well. The cards, the cards, just take 3. Take a little trip into your future with me. Now you, young man are from across the sea. You come from 2 long lines of royalty." I'm a royal myself on my mother's side. * Cynthia: Oh, brother. * Dr. Facilier: "Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low. You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough." Mom and Dad cut you off, huh, playboy? * Naveen: Eh, sad but true. * Dr. Facilier: Now y'all got to get hitched. But hitching ties you down. You just want to be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green. (Chuckling) "It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need, and when I look into your future, it's the green that I seen. On you, little man, I don't want to waste much time. You been pushed round all your life. You been pushed round by your mother, and your sister and your brother, and if you was married, you'd be pushed round by your wife." * (Naveen Chuckles) * Dr. Facilier: But in your future, the you I see, is exactly the man you always wanted to be." * Cynthia: Excuse me, Dr. Facilier? * Dr. Facilier: What y'all want, Cynthia? * Cynthia: Is it possible I could get that little girl who I kidnapped back to me? * Dr. Facilier: It could be possible. * Zander: Genius. * Dr. Facilier: Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand? Yes. "Are you ready?" * Creatures: "Are you ready?" * Dr. Facilier: Are you ready? Transformation Central" * Creatures: "Transformation Central" * Dr. Facilier: Reformation Central" * Creatures: "Reformation Central" * Dr. Facilier: "Transmogrification Central" * (Naveen Shouts) * Dr. Facilier: "Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing, you're changing, all right. I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't, don't blame me. You can blame my friends on the other side." * Creatures: "You got what you wanted. But you lost what you had. * (Dr. Facilier Laughing Sinisterly): "Hush." Clips/Years/Companies: * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Blue Dragon (Decoy Mission, & Fading Beauty; @2007-2009 Pierrot) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, & Ruff and Ready; @2007 Sunrise) Notes: * In honor of the belated 10th Anniversary of "The Princess and the Frog (2009)". * Here's another sneak preview of my next Aristocat Universe crossover.